kitty_vs_dulcineafandomcom-20200214-history
Tulpa
Tulpas are magical beings created by great mage, such as Sino, to serve a purpose given to them by the mage that summoned them. There are three known Tulpas in existence, orange, green and white. Orange Orange is a creation of the great mage known as Sino, the Tulpa of the Realm of Shades and a friend of Dulcinea. Appearance She looks like Dulcinea with black eyes. She helped Dulcinea defeat the Bloodwolf by giving her Sino’s amulet. When Dulcinea used the amulet to stop the Bloodwolf she and the other tulpas disappeared presumably killing them. However Orange said that two tulpas still remain probably meaning their is an enemy stronger then the Bloodwolf and Sino knows about it. Green The Green Tulpa is Cleevil, who looks like a short goblin. Appearance Cleevil is a short green goblin/Tulpa with long ears with piercings. She has black hair tied in a high pigtail and wears brown overalls and white wristbands. She has sharp fangs and gorilla like arms. Powers Her goblin skin is thick, scaly, and impenetrable, allowing her to survive a death blow from Duchess. She has sharp fangs and somewhat sharp claws. She is also relatively strong, quick, and agile as shown when she plays dodge ball and can throw the ball hard and from far distances. She also tends to throw balls at intruders. Personality Cleevil is a tough, brash, sassy, rebellious, over confident tomboy who is street smart but kind and loyal to friends. She tends to be mischievous and rowdy, playing a more violent game of dodge ball than what the other kids played and playing an obnoxious goblin flute. She also has a fierce temper, especially since she has been misjudged and mistreated simply because of the common misconception that goblins were evil. Because of this, when she feels threatened or insulted as Vina initially did during their first encounter, she will become enraged and attack whoever or whatever attacks her. Despite this, she is good natured and wants to live in a place where she can feel accepted. While still somewhat mischievous, she is good and helpful and protective of her friends, seeing them as family and finally finding a place to call home. Because of her past, she initially dislikes authority as authoritarian figures often kicked her out of towns and while she still has some difficulty following the rules and retains a slight dislike of adults, she has become much more well behaved and kind. She idolizes Puss and sees him as a hero and a good friend, and Puss likes her as well, since she reminds him a lot of himself as a child, especially since the two of them both share checkered past of rejection and ostracization. She also seems to view Dulcinea as a mother figure, often listening to what she says and getting along with her. Interestingly, despite being a tomboy she has an obsession with being a princess, most likely because princesses are well loved and live a comfortable life in a large castle with lots of money, which may relate to living a poor life on the run as an unwanted orphan. White The white tulpa is the most important one, she was made to protect the Arcanum, the white tulpa is Dulcinea. Dulcinea is a cat/tulpa who used to live in the town of San Lorenzo, she now is now adventuring with Puss according to the finale of the series. Appearance She is a white cat with large blue eyes and owns a dress with white undershirt and purple vest with cross notches. The bottom part is a lighter purple than the vest and she's somewhat skinny. Personality She is a sweet, kind, innocent, naive young woman who loves children and teaching, so her job as a teacher is perfect. Her love of children is so strong that when she and the children were caught in a situation with an imminent explosion in episode 2, she chose to hug and comfort them and faced death together. She tends to trust people easily but is getting better at understanding that not all people are good. This can be attributed to the fact that she was born and raised in San Lorenzo which used to have a magic spell to defend from outsiders and bad people, causing her to grow up sheltered and unaware of the more evil aspects and nature of people. She is a cultured, intelligent, literate, and compassionate woman who can and will stand up for her beliefs and those she loves. While she is a good friend of Puss in Boots, it is implied the two are in love but have yet to act upon their feelings. One such hint was in episode 15 where Puss was cursed with bad luck and turned into a black cat. He decided to leave town and she yelled "No Don't Leave ME! I mean US!" clearly implying she didn't want him to leave her in particular. It is not yet known if they will have any relationship, but in the last episode of season 4 they gave each other a romantic look as they approached, took each other's hands and rubbed their noses at each other. In season 5, they became each others' Crispintine (San Lorenzo's Valentine). She also tends to speak in riddles and teaches about life lessons especially from her book the Wee Compendium of facts and fun which is based on her life. She is smart and independent, emphasizing that she believes brain beats brawn every time and teaches this to Puss who manages to apply this. She is also very stubborn and once she has set her mind on something nothing can stop her. As Puss has stated, she is the most pure person he has ever known and this is proven when Scimitar, an evil sword that corrupts whoever touches it, couldn't corrupt her for several hours and even when it finally managed to, it couldn't force her to kill Puss. She has an extremely rosy view of the world and nothing can sway her positive view, which can also influence and bring out the best in others such as Puss. Despite this, she does have a darker side. In episode 11, she ate the wizard Fartholomew (who was a rat) and in the episode Coin Toss, she tricked everyone into giving up gambling with coin toss. She also tends to make strange noises to emphasize how she feels like in episode 15 where she made eating noises at Puss as she and Puss were about to race, saying he would eat his words. Despite her normally sweet nature, she can actually show a fierce temper, but is good controlling it. However, Jack, an old friend of Puss, managed to aggravate her to the point where she began yelling and withdrawing herself (mostly because he kept invading her private space, calling her goody two shoes, and showing off). In fact, she believes she does and must like everyone so when she met Jack and didn't like him, she began to question who she was. This proves she has not experienced negative feelings or negative emotions towards others. She will also defend her town, her friends and the orphans from dangers. She usually dislikes dishonesty, but will make exceptions such as when Feejee came to town and threatened anyone who got near Puss and in episode 7 when she helped pretend the mayor defeated some bad guys to help gain his confidence, saying it wasn't lying but just pretending. Abilities Edit * She is literate and a good teacher. * Amazing fighter when need to be * She can't really fight in most episodes she has a magic sword to give the abilities of a real fighter * She solves problems peacefully Real Life Tulpa is a concept in mysticism and the paranormal of a being or object which is created through spiritual or mental powers. It was adapted by 20th century theosophists from Tibetan sprul-pa (Tibetan: སྤྲུལ་པ་, Wylie: sprulpa) which means "emanation" or "manifestation". Modern practitioners use the term to refer to a type of willed imaginary friend which practitioners consider to be sentient and relatively autonomous. Trivia * It is unknown if there are other Tulpas in existence * It is very probable that Tulpas are made by other mages, seeing as Duchess recognized Cleevil as one. * Tulpas actually exist, but not much is known about them in the real world. Category:Tulpa